Tools to assess the behaviour of diverse users and diverse types of user exist, but suffer from a lack of effectiveness, in part due to static rules often used. Such users can differ significantly and typically do not behave in a static manner. Rather, the behaviors of such user can often be too complex for the application of a priori rules, and these complex behaviors can change over time. Thus, a need exists for an adaptive system (or apparatus or method) that adjusts to take into account the complexity of user behaviors and the changes in user behaviors over time.